


Aegis

by Whedonista93



Series: John Casey: Space Merc [3]
Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly
Genre: Gen, Jayne Cobb is John Casey, John Casey is Jayne Cobb, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Mal doesn’t look much like either of them, but Jayne sees bits of Chuck and Sarah in him from time to time.
Series: John Casey: Space Merc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Aegis

Mal doesn’t look much like either of them, but Jayne sees bits of Chuck and Sarah in him from time to time. He’s got Chuck’s heart - would go to the ends of the ‘verse for the people that are his. And he fights like Sarah when he’s got his head on level. He gets a look in his eyes sometimes that makes Jayne wanna swear it’s Sarah glarin’ at him across the centuries.

And Kaylee… damn. He thanks whatever deities this ‘verse has that she reminds him more of Alex than Morgan. He’s pretty sure there’d be somethin’ very wrong with him wantin’ to punch his however-many-greats granddaughter in the face, but she’s sunny and happy and trusts people to a fault and he loves her more than he ever knew was possible to love anyone.

* * *

Jayne gapes at Mal. “Wait, this  _ hundan _ has a cache of functional Aegis guns?”

Mal shrugs. “You say that like it’s more impressive than any other gun from Earth-that Was.”

Jayne rolls his eyes. “Hold on.”

The rest of the crew exchanges bemused looks until Jayne comes back carrying two well worn guns. The mercenary sets one on the table and fiddles with the display before setting it down and repeating the process with the second gun. He slides one across to Mal.

Mal catches it with a quizzical look.

“I call these ones Gert and Trudy. Shoot me,” Jayne instructs.

The captain's eyebrows shoot up. “Pardon?”

Jayne rolls his eyes, lifts his gun toward Mal, and pulls the trigger.

Mal shouts, curses, and ducks before he realizes no shots are coming his way.

Jayne chuckles and flips the gun to show the display. “You can program ‘em. Can’t fire on anyone carryin’ one with the same code as yours. Designed to prevent friendly fire incidents.”

Wash rolls his eyes. “Why am I not surprised that it’s guns he actually knows history of?”


End file.
